A Prom Dress for Kanaya
by The Indecent Nerd
Summary: Rose Lalonde has never been interested in prom, but when she realizes she can never have such normalcy, Kanaya decides to aid her.


**A Prom Dress for Kanaya**

The very curious rainbow drinker peered over her human lover's shoulder so that she could view her laptop screen. Normally, Rose would be browsing Rose-things such as occult practices and book sales and every so often, cat pictures. However, tonight she was gazing wistfully at something different all together. Dresses. Elegant dresses that had many sparkles. They amused Kanaya.

"Rose What Are You Looking Upon With Such Interest?"

"Nothing."

Rose closed the page and turned to meet the gaze of her troll girlfriend. Her face shined brightly before her and her horns were somehow beautiful in the afternoon light. Her fangs somehow made her seem much more innocent than she really was and that made Rose feel awful for lying.

"I Know That You Were Looking At Dresses. But Why Did You Gaze At Them With Such Yearning?"

"They were prom dresses, Kanaya." Rose offered the gray skinned beauty a smile, something she didn't offer to anyone but her lover, and even then, not very often. Kanaya returned the favor and met her eyes with more amusement.

"What Is Prom? Is This Another Human Tradition?"

"Yes."

"And You Want One Of These Dresses."

"Yes." Rose couldn't help but giggle. Kanaya remained oblivious to her own cuteness. Her face was too serious to take in a serious manner.

"Then I Shall Make You One. I Am Quite Good At Making Clothing, Rose."

Rose sighed and stalked over to their bed where they had spent many nights together; Rose clutched in the protective arms of a troll who loved her. She could share anything she felt with Kanaya, so why not this? Was it because something as trivial as prom was now meaningless since their entrance into the game and now that only she and her friends were the only humans to speak of, prom was nothing but a pipe dream of her younger days.

"It's not just that. Prom is something special. It is the dress and the music and the punch and the date. In proper tradition, you do not usually craft your own dress. Instead, girls spend many hours at a dress shop and fuss over it."

Kanaya placed a careful hand on the blonde's shoulder. She was beginning to understand that this was something that means a lot to Rose, even more so because she can never have it. It was a tradition denied to her by her own actions and she was regretting it.

"Are You Wanting This Because It Is No Longer An Option?"

Rose nodded. "You could say that."

"Then Let Us Have Our Own Prom, Rose Human. It May Not Have The Same Sentiment As Your Traditional Event But It Is The Least I Can Do To Make You Happy."

"I couldn't possibly ask you to do that for me."

"You Do Not Have To Ask. I Wish To Do It. I Wish To Have Prom. And As This Dress Thing Is Important To You, I Know A Place Where We Can Go And As You Say "Fuss" Over Dresses."

And so, a troll with quite literally no knowledge of a tradition previously unheard of escorted her companion to her workshop in the back of their house. There Kanaya had made many outfits during their time together, including many dresses. Rose smiled at the sight, very happy to see all of Kanaya's hard work. It wasn't exactly the dress shop she envisioned but in a way it was ten times greater.

Without a word, as they spoke in smiles at the moment, Kanaya began picking out dresses she had made for her lover so that she could try them. Rose would hide behind a curtain as she changed from one to the other, stepping into view after each change. There had been a beautiful pink dress that flowed to her feet and an even more magnificent ball gown that ebbed and flowed over her body, shimmering as she walked. However, it was a fun and bright purple strapless dress that Rose chose in the end. Upon seeing her in it, Kanaya tied a big purple bow around her waist for good measure.

Rose smiled at herself in a mirror that Kanaya had provided. Her eyes were much softer than normal. For a moment, her guard was down. Kanaya rarely saw this side of the human girl. She was not one for being emotional and yet now, she could see the love in Rose's eyes and it suited her.

"I cannot thank you enough for humoring me," Rose stated. Before Kanaya could get a word in edge-wise, she thought of something. "Now we need a prom dress for you, my dear."

Finding a dress for Kanaya took a lot longer than finding one for Rose for she wasn't as picky with fashion. Kanaya took a lot of careful time selecting dresses with the best patterns or trims or styles and came out in them one by one. Rose sat back and watched what she dubbed for the moment; Kanaya's Parade of Dresses. One by one, the troll dismissed each and every dress she wore. All but one.

When she came out from behind curtain once more, she was wearing silky green dress. It was slim fitting with thin straps and a long slit up the left leg. She was absolutely stunning in it; Rose could attest to that much. She suddenly felt herself tongue-tied and knew she might ramble on if she couldn't control her thoughts. The human girl stood quickly and looked Kanaya from horn to toe.

"Kan, it… You are absolutely beautiful." The troll's cheeks flushed for a moment.

At that moment, Rose went on a whim and took her girlfriend by the hands. They felt like perfect matches to her own hands. She beamed a smile and suddenly began humming. Leading Kanaya along to the slow melody she had created, the two began to dance. Rose led and Kanaya followed, their eyes never drifting from the others and their smiles never leaving their lips. They danced from one end of the workshop to the other, twirling each other and at the end of Rose's hummed melody, Kanaya was wrapped in her arms with an ear to her chest.

"I Never Did Get An Answer From You, Rose. What Is Prom?" She asked but didn't look up. She was more than content listening to Rose's human heart beating swiftly with passion.

Rose thought for a moment. "Traditionally, prom is an organized dancing event where boys and girls dress nicely. It is a rite of passage, sort of," Rose explained to the alien girl. She then kissed her forehead and fought back a tear of happiness. "But if I were to make my own analysis of what prom is, I would say that it is when you dance with a beautiful girl and you kiss her and you fall in love."

"So We Just Had Our Own Prom?" Kanaya asked, her voice soft and sweet.

"Almost," Rose whispered. She ran her hands to Kanaya's waist and held her tight as they once again started to sway back and forth to a tune that was this time provided by the troll. She stared at her lovingly and knew it to be true. She could never live without her. As they danced, Rose placed her lips to Kanaya's. One another's heart was consumed in bliss, a wonderful feeling that soon excited its way all over each girl's body. The love could be felt in their hearts and on their skin. Oh, how Kanaya loved having Rose as her Matesprit.

With the kiss still on her lips, Rose whispered softly to the love of her life, "Now we've had prom, Kan."


End file.
